Smitten Ducan
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: While chasing Harold, Ducan sees Courtney and spends time with her. Leaving The angry Harold with Alejandro, who reminds him of times when Ducan falls in love with girls. 2nd smitten kitten parody.


**Smitten Ducan**

**Ducan (TDI) as Tom**

**Harold (TDI) as Jerry**

**Alejandro (TDWT) as Devil Mouse**

**Courtney (TDI) as the main girl**

**Bridgette (TDI) as the beach girl**

**Dawn (Pokemon) as the Dinner girl**

**Rouge (Sonic X) as the cowgirl**

**Onyx (Trollz) as the balcony girl**

**LeShawna (TDI) as Jerry's Crush**

**Heather (TDI) as Devil Mouse's Crush**

* * *

The scene shows a door and Harold is carrying scissors while running away. He hid and looked inside until he runs off as Ducan comes out and holds his shirt which is paper dolls-like because Harold cut his shirt like that.

Ducan: When I catch that Dork, I'm going to cut him into Dork Pieces!

he told the audience.

Ducan chases after Harold and catches him. Ducan stops, holds Harold by the belt and is ready to cut him in half but he stops and looks at something with a smile. There was Courtney who is reading. Ducan threw away Harold and the scissors, spins around the roof post, and wolf whistles.

Courtney noticed the whistle and stares at Ducan. Courtney giggles while blushing and hides her face behind the book. Ducan smiles as he spins around the post and strikes towards Courtney as he points at her with his body like a sign with his tongue out.

Harold comes up and sees this. He sighs in frustration as he leans against the post and watch the couple. Suddenly, Alejandro came out of nowhere, glares at this moment, and turns to Harold.

Alejandro: There goes your little playmate! Every time he sees a dame, he falls in love. Every time he falls in love, it means trouble - for you.

Harold just stared at him with a glare and said, Harold: Yeah, I know but why Alejandro?

Alejandro: Remember the little surfer girl down at the beach?

Alejandro asked, pointing behind his shoulder as the flash turns black.

Alejandro: She was laying there minded her own business.

* * *

We see Ducan at the beach walking pass Bridgette. She was reading a book while lying on her stomach until she heard noises and looks up. The trash can converts into a slot machine which turns up three lemons, sending Ducan out of the can directly into the girl's lap.

Ducan: Hey there, I'm Ducan.

Ducan greeted picking up the lemon and winks his eyebrows at her.

Bridgette scoffs and turns away. Ducan drinks her soda. Ducan reclines in Bridgette 's lap, pleased with his efforts but she isn't. Suddenly a tomato and a banana peel proceed to land on him. Ducan looks in the picnic basket as more food is thrown out of it and sees Harold eating salami from some sandwiches, and then picking up an egg.

Harold: Oh boy, I love picnics at the beach.

he said about to eat the egg until he saw Ducan.

Ducan was going to hit Harold with the flyswatter but Harold throws the two eggs and two olives into Ducan's eyes making eyeballs. Ducan picks up Harold on a piece of celery but Harold takes bites out of the celery and through Ducan's hand making him let go of the celery and scream in pain. Harold falls into a soda bottle and gets stuck.

Harold: Uh-oh, this isn't good.

he told the audience as he tries to get out.

Ducan: Ah-ha!

Ducan grabs the soda bottle, shakes it, and points it up. Harold prays until the bottle shoots him into the ocean's dock. Harold got up with a shell on his head and glares at Ducan until the flash ended.

* * *

Back with Alejandro and Harold...

Alejandro: That's what I say, what did you get out of that... Trouble. Nothing but trouble! And how about that other little number when he invited over for dinner?

Another flashback shows, Harold is eating the butter and crackers. Ducan goes to him and bops him with a spoon. Harold stops and falls over knocked out. Ducan rushes to the telephone, dials a number, and waits for an answer. At another house, a phone is ringing as a hand grabs it and puts it on her ear. it was Dawn.

Dawn: Hello?

Ducan: _Hello, Dawn. It's Ducan._

he said on the other line.

Dawn: Ducan!

Ducan: _Would you like to come over to have dinner with me?_

Dawn: Oh I'd love to come to dinner!

As she hangs the phone up, the scene shows Ducan tying Harold a rope around him, puts a chef's hat on him, and puts a tray of olives on him. Ducan pokes Harold's behind telling him to give olives to Dawn. He balances and walks toward Dawn, as she takes an olive. Ducan pulls Harold back to him and puts the tray down. Ducan puts his spoon in his Soup and gives it to Harold to blow it out.

Harold: Oh boy!

he groaned in frustration and blows the heat off the soup.

Ducan gets the soup, dips another, and gives it Harold. Harold blows it, drinks some of Ducan's soup, steps onto his spoon, and when Ducan pulled his soup up, Harold proceeds to spit the soup into Ducan's face.

Ducan: Why you-! How about Roasted Dork?

Ducan places the spoon with Harold on top of it directly above a candle's flame. When it heated up, Harold yelps in pain while it burns his feet, and then his bottom. He shoots off the spoon and landing onto some butter, which melts on contact.

* * *

Back with Alejandro and Harold, Alejandro was laughing.

Alejandro: That was a hot one!

Alejandro said making Harold angry.

Alejandro: And if that don't prove what I'm talking about, what happen to you when he fell for that cute little cowgirl?

Alejandro sighed.

Alejandro: Not that there was anything wrong with her.

* * *

The scene shows Rouge was wearing a black top with a pink vest, pink skirt, and black shoes, including a black cowgirl hat. Rouge puts on her lip gloss before she said,

Rouge: There!

until she saw Ducan walking towards her. He was wearing a tan hat, a navy scarf, a gray vest, gray gloves, and big baggy cowboy pants with chain noises as he walks. He puts his foot on the porch next to her.

He tips his hat up to her. Ducan takes out a white clothe and a package, he puts powder in the white cloth, and wraps the white cloth. Ducan gets out Harold who's wearing a brown hat and forces him to stick his tongue out to lick the end of the wrap until he puts Harold down. Ducan throws the cigarette in the air, shoots it with his gun, catches it with his mouth, smokes the entire cigarette, throws the other one away, and puffs out words that says, 'HOWDY' to Rouge.

* * *

Back with Alejandro and Harold...

Alejandro: And what were you?

Alejandro asked him.

Alejandro: Hop-along chum. Sucker. Dope!

As Alejandro and Harold glared in different directions until Alejandro gasped as he jumps up. Alejandro points and said,

Alejandro: Look!

Harold looks in the direction Alejandro is pointing. It shows Ducan and Courtney in the garden sitting on a fountain. Ducan whispers something in Courtney's ear but she giggles and pushes him lightly. Alejandro gasped.

Alejandro: We got to break this thing up before he starts serenade her.

Alejandro explained but Harold just stood there mad. Alejandro: Or can you take that again?

Alejandro puts his hands on his head.

Alejandro: Whoa! I can still hear it!

Alejandro then shows Harold playing a cello.

Alejandro: Him smitten that big ole fiddle and singing "Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby"!

* * *

The scene shows Ducan playing the big fiddle and singing, "You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby!

Ducan: **The way you're acting lately makes me doubt **

On a balcony is Onyx. Ducan goes to her and pumps up muscles and plays the fiddle with his foot.

**You is still my baby-baby  
Seems my flame in your heart's done gone out  
A woman is a creature that has always been strange  
Just when you're sure of one  
You find she's gone and made a change**

Inside a room, Harold is sleeping until he wakes up

Harold: What's that noise?

Harold climbs out of bed and looks to see where the noise is coming from. He sees Ducan singing and playing the big fiddle.

**Is you is or is you ain't my baby  
Maybe baby's found somebody new  
Or is my baby still my baby true?**

Harold comes back in bed and tries to close his ears. He goes to his bed, and holds his nose and waves his hand saying,

Harold: It stinks Gosh!

Harold tries to close his ears until he went under his pillow to ignore the noise. The fiddle made everything shake while Harold is being bounced off his bed and onto the floor. As he bounces, he crosses his arms and bounces under a table until a flower pot hits his head but he still is bouncing ending the flashback.

* * *

Back with Alejandro and Harold, Alejandro gives Harold mini TNT.

Alejandro: Now this ought to bust up that romance fast. Alejandro explained.

Alejandro: And you'll need something for a hot foot,

he said, giving him a pack of matches.

Alejandro: And there's nothing like a hatpin to put over your pert.

Alejandro turns Harold around and slaps his back.

Alejandro: And get going before there's anymore trouble.

Harold said,

Harold: Yes, sir!

as he marches towards Ducan and Courtney.

Alejandro chuckled evilly while rubbing his hands together and said,

Alejandro: And if this won't start it, nothing will.

As Harold marches towards the couple, LeShawna appeared she was watching him as he pass by her. Harold stops and looks at the girl. LeShawna giggles the same way as Courtney Harold points at LeShawna with his body like Ducan did with his tongue out.

Alejandro saw this and slaps his forehead in frustration. Alejandro: I've been double-crossed and by a dame!

Alejandro exclaimed, as he puts his hand behind his back and walks around.

Alejandro: Every time a dame comes into my life, I'm in trouble.

Suddenly, Heather appeared, Coming out of nowhere standing next to a pole while Alejandro is talking.

Alejandro: Why do we have to have dames?

Alejandro yells as he sees Heather.

Alejandro: Why-?

Alejandro pauses and sees Heather and he said to the audience,

Alejandro: And what's wrong with dames?

Alejandro turns around and points his body at her like Ducan and Harold did with his tongue hanging out as Heather giggles ending the cartoon.


End file.
